


Ever-Mending

by voleuse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's work begins at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever-Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S7.

In the end, it had been a run-of-the-mill baddie. Not the First, not the Bringers, not a Turok-Han.

Just one vamp with an axe to grind.

"Throwing rocks seems kind of petty, doesn't it?" Andrew asked, surveying the wreckage.

"It's been done before," Xander replied, sweeping shattered glass, every stroke in resignation.

Perched on the sofa, Andrew tilted his head, eyeing Xander as he brushed debris into a dustpan. "Do you have to replace the window often?"

"Often?" Xander laughed. "I make a good living. A fourth of my salary goes to an apartment I never see. A fourth goes to food I barely get to eat. Who knows how much the government gets?"

"If I remember correctly from my accounting class--"

Xander waves his hand, stalling the inevitable spill of information. "The rest of my money," he continues with a sigh, "goes to replacing this window."


End file.
